How'd It End Up Like This?
by Kurai Malik
Summary: Iruka and Kakashi break up! RR! IruKakaKakaIru
1. Default Chapter

Hello.Just to get this straight I am NOT Kurai Malik!I am her sister,Kakarot.(on the internet anbu-kakashi)

Please dont waste flames here on my story.They should be used to warm the poor people.

Story:Kakashi and Iruka break up! NOOOO! kakairu yaoi

I do not own Naruto.If I did,I wouldn't be here on the computer typing this for FANfiction.I would do it for a new episode or something.sighOnly dreams **_You are way too dramatic _**

_**Oh yes don't forget me, Kurai M., I'll be the beta for this. Author notes (AN) are my thoughts.**_

See I told you Im her little sister! ( ) are my thoughts. Got it?

Warning:My writing sucks!

**HowDid It End Up Like This**-Chapter 1-Together

* * *

Iruka and Kakashi lay asleep on Iruka's bed.Iruka waiting for the alarm clock to turn off. And Kakashi savoring the feel of Iruka in his arms.

Iruka stirred and reached his hand out and turned it off.Kakashi moaned and put his arm back around Iruka,to regain back the heat that was lost.Iruka smiled and put his mouth to Kakashi's ear.''I have to get ready'' He whispered.

''MmMm...stay here'' Kakashi whined back in a sleepy whisper. ''They can wait an hour or two''

''Kakashi'' Iruka whined and adorably pouted.

Kakashi opened his eye and smiled a bit ''Okay,but you'll have to let me go by for lunch'' He took his arm off him.

''Okay,but not ramen.I'm getting tired of it.Naruto makes me eat it atleast three times a day.'' Iruka got up and looked in his dresser to get out a clean shirt and some pants.

* * *

Just if your wondering.Iruka was wearing light blue pajamas with dark blue dolphins on it.(Awww cute).Kakashi was wearing dark blue pajamas with light blue dolphins on it (without his mask).He had come after a mission and his clothes were all dirty.They fit him well though.They were a present from Naruto to Iruka.Due to guessing what size Iruka wore he bought two pairs.The dark blue ones were a little longer.So he gave those to Kakashi.

* * *

Just if you were wondering

Iruka went into the restroom to wash up.While he was brushing his teeth Kakashi got out of the bed and started to make breakfast._'Hope he doesn't burn my house...again'_ Iruka laughed

Last time Kakashi cooked something,it ended up burning to ashes.It was only two eggs.Plus he forgot about the toast and that ended up burning that too.Iruka was taking a shower and he smelled smoke when he was finished.When he went into the kitchen Kakashi had the fire extinguisher in his hand and was trying to put out the blazing toast.**_(AN: What a dumbass ) _**It was put out eventually,but most of the foamy stuff got on Kakashi.Iruka laughed his ass off.Kakashi pouted and cleaned up the mess he made.

Iruka entered the kitchen.This time he didn't burn it.'_He must be getting better on his cooking.' _

Kakashi put the cooked eggs on the table.''Hehe,they're not burned.''Kakashi smiled and got the toast from the toaster.

Iruka poked the eggs a bit 'just in case'.Then he ate them.'_Hey not bad'_ Iruka ate in silence and noticed that Kakashi was staring at him.

Iruka blushed ''What are you looking at?''

Kakashi smiled ''You.''

''Why?''

''Iru,because.''

Iruka blushed more. He finished his breakfast and put his chuunin vest on.''I got to go,bye''

''See you later'' Kakashi hugged Iruka ''Remember,we have a date during lunch'' Iruka blushed some more.''Okay''

''I still say they could wait an hour or two'' Kakashi whispered

* * *

During lunch Kakashi ate with Iruka in his classroom. He brought onigiri. Kakashi fed it to Iruka like baby (Awww) That made Iruka blush and a little uncomfortable.

Kakashi put the food to Iruka's mouth. ''Here comes the choo choo train'' Kakashi laughed.**_(AN: o.O)_**

(Awww..go Kakashi!)

''Kakashi! Im not a baby!'' Iruka blushed and took the onigiri out of Kakashi's hand. ''Its almost time for classes to start again.You should get going'' Iruka chewed the food

Kakashi smiled and kissed Iruka.He could taste the onigiri in his mouth._'This is better that wasting time chewing!'_

''Okay,Ill see you later.Naruto and Sakura are probably mad that I left them.Sasuke too'' Kakashi broke the kiss and stood up.

''Thanks for the food Kashi-kun.'' Iruka stood up and put his head on Kakashi's left shoulder.''I always like this part'' Iruka said into his neck.

''Why?''

''Because''

Kakashi laughed ''I'll never understand you'' The bell rang.Children talking and their footsteps filled the halls.''Got to go'' Kakashi walked to the window and jumped out.Iruka stood there with a half an onigiri in his hand.'_I'll never understand you either Kakashi'_

Unoticed a pair of eyes left the doorway.

(dun dun dun)

* * *

Ahh,the end of the first chapter.Dont worry.It is boring,I know,but it is very important to the story. The second chapter is where it all happens.

Next chapter:**_The break up._**

See? What did I tell you? Its all in the 2nd chapter.Please reveiw!


	2. We're Done!

Hey I updated! Yay!

OOOO

During class it seemed to get warmer. The kids were complaining and wouldn't stop. A migraine let itself be known by pounding on his head. So he let them out to play –it was cooler outside!

With the windows open he could hear if any of them is killing another, and because it was hot. He decided to start checking the quiz he had just given the kids. He was on his third question when someone came inside his classroom.

Kakashi.

He walked up to Iruka and smiled. "It's cooler in here than in the hall." He laughed.

"Yeah, I think someone turned on the heater." Iruka didn't look up but smiled.

"Maybe," Kakashi moved closer and sat on Iruka's lap. Iruka blushed and tried to get the stubborn scarecrow off. Kakashi whined and started kissing Iruka.

At first the kisses were playful, but in time they turned into hot (thanks to the already hot room), long, passionate, kisses. One thing led to another and soon they were on a desk making love. But when Kakashi was just about to say something to his lover- sounds of laughter and screams from the hellion kids were heard. Iruka panicked and rushed through putting his pants on. Or Kakashi's pants. Kakashi pouted and did what Iruka told him to do. Slowly.

Iruka shouted for the fifth time for Kakashi to hurry. Kakashi smiled and tried to calm Iruka down. But they were too late….

"Yeah, I totally won that roun….d." One of them said while walking in and then looking at a flustered Iruka and a half naked Kakashi. Kakashi raised his hand to the kids and smiled. "Hey kids."

One of them was stupid enough to not know what was going on. "Why does it smell like squid in here?" The girls giggled and the boys seemed to in deep thought.

Iruka blushed like there was no tomorrow, and Kakashi scratched his cheek.

OOOO

"Kakashi! How could you do this!" Iruka yelled, he was pacing back and forth in the empty classroom. Kakashi was sitting on his desk pouting. The kids were long since sent home and assigned a week full of homework.

"Ruka…" Kakashi started but he had nothing to say. And it was getting hotter in the classroom.

"No! One more screw up, Kakashi and we're through! You got that!" Kakashi looked hurt. Iruka didn't mean to sound to mean. But dammit it was freakin' hot and he was mad!

"Okay. I'm sorry." Kakashi mumbled. "I have something for you." He said hopefully.

"Okay, what is it this time?" Iruka sighed.

"I'm making you a cake! It should be done in a few minutes." Kakashi smiled. Iruka was scared.

"Kakashi….you don't have an oven…or any cooking things. Where are you making it?" Iruka said slowly. Not my apartment Not my apartment Not my apartment! He thought.

"Downstairs. I found everything I need downstairs!"

_Downstairs? The basement? There's no oven there…the heater! That's why it was hot._ "Kakashi…where did you get the ingredients?" Slowly Iruka reached out to Kakashi to choke him.

"I found them in that closet." Kakashi pointed to the 'experiment closet'. That's where the kids would make experiments that would help them out in danger. Their last project was….smoke bombs….Smoke bombs cooking in the heater. Smoke bombs explode.

"Kakas-" Before Iruka could finish the name the classroom was filled with smoke and fire. They both screamed and raced to the window. Once they were out they ran. They looked back and saw an explosion.

The ninja academy exploded!

Pieces of concrete and…door? Fell around Kakashi and Iruka. Dirt covered both of them and the explosion made a giant hole where the school used to be.

"I think I burned it." Kakashi whined. Iruka reached out again to choke Kakashi.

"Oh my gosh, are you two okay!" Someone came up to them and asked. Iruka nodded and looked around at the damage. People were already surrounding them ready to ask questions. Iruka stayed quiet and stared. This was what he does he he's building up the anger to yell at a kid or Kakashi. Kakashi didn't dare speak or move.

Iruka looked at Kakashi and smiled. Nice and warm. The kind of smile that afterward he would say, "It's okay." Or "Ah, forget it." But he didn't and it made Kakashi scared.

The smile turned into a nice toothy grin. He still didn't say anything and Kakashi was shivering now. People around them stared at the two. Everything was quiet, until Iruka spoke.

"Kakashi?" He said still smiling.

"Yes?" Kakashi asked, the shivers running through the word.

"You're a dumb ass." Kakashi scratched his head, the words were eerily nice. "WE'RE **DONE!"**

Kakashi stood there, his eardrums hurting and burning. The people around them looked at each other and slowly scooted away.

Iruka stormed off. Kakashi wanted to go after him but was too shocked to move. His eye started twitching and he looked at his hands for some reason.

_Done?_ Kakashi whined and pondered on what to do next.

OOOOOO

Hey! I'm done! I never thought I would be writing the second chapter for this. Haha!

Well, at least the hokage didn't tell them to break up. I getting tired of reading that same old plot. But it's still okay.

Okay! So the next chapters will be Iru……..Kaka. Cause they're not together no more.

Please review!


End file.
